


Mio Vampiro

by SnowyCarnations (CrimsonCarnations)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Love, Character Turned Into Vampire, Falling In Love, Immortality, Kidnapping, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/SnowyCarnations
Summary: Feliciano is kidnapped by a vampire who he offers himself to so that no one else needs to die.





	1. Chapter 1

Feliciano sighed softly and laid back on the hill. He had been relaxing after the meeting, not used to everyone letting him just go like this. Well he supposed it was because of his country's status as of right now. It was devastated because of Venice so he was being given the time to relax. And if it weren’t just after the sun set, he would have relaxed. But he heard a noise and gasped, sitting up and turning. 

Everyone had told him to be careful. Vampires were more than real, they had told him.Or rather England had told him. But he never really believed him.Why should he? Well it was because he was right. Feliciano stumbled backwards, falling down the hill slightly and wincing as he hit his back on a bench near the bottom of the hill. 

“m-merda” he cursed, unable to sit up as he stared into violet eyes. He winced slightly as he tried to push himself away, begging his wounds to heal faster. When they finally did heal he stood up and shuffled backwards, stopping at the street and turning to try and run. 

The chance of running was crushed as he felt the back of his shirt grabbed. Just before he screamed he felt a hand cover his mouth. He started to cry softly as he felt the creature grab his neck and turn it. He flinched when he felt hot breath there. 

He tried to tell him to stop. But it wasn’t making it past the gloved hand on his mouth and instead the Italian was fed on. He felt weak and sank down when the vampire finally let go, nearly passing out and not realizing that the creature had lifted him up and was taking him away. 

When they got home, Feliciano was introduced properly to the vampire, who’s name was Ivan. He was told that from now on, since he couldn’t die, he was going to be kept with Ivan so that he would not have to kill humans anymore. 

It sounded kind, until you got to the part that meant Feliciano was going to be sucked nearly dry whenever Ivan got hungry. But it was better than humans having to die. Also it seemed that as long as Feliciano didn’t struggle things wouldn’t be that hard on him. 

Though keeping him calm enough to realize that was hard. 

About a week after being taken, Feliciano was lying in the bed Ivan had set up for him. He was napping, or rather sleeping since sleep during the day was more common. He had a few small scars on his neck separated to be like the bites and he often wore a scarf because of it. Ivan had other creatures over every now and then and, although they probably knew, he didn’t want them to see his scars. 

He sat up when he heard a knock on the door and looked out the window. The sun wasn’t down yet, was Ivan awake? He shouldn’t be. “Hold on” he said gently, climbing out of the bed and closing the window. “Okay” he sighed, lying back down and looking up at the ceiling tiredly. “I’m sorry, sir. I had to close the window” he said softly as the door opened. 

Ivan nods and picks up Feliciano. He sinks his teeth into his neck desperately. He was starving, having not taken enough blood the night before. The Russian sucks him almost dry before very carefully setting him on the bed. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't realize how hungry I was.” He says gently and kisses the spot. He runs his tongue over the spot to help it heal faster. “I'm sorry.” He repeats, looking at Feliciano in genuine worry. 

Feliciano held onto Ivan slightly, tightening the grip briefly when his teeth went in. You’d think he'd be used to it by now. He clung to Ivan until he was too weak to hold on anymore. Ivan had never taken this much before. It wasn't awful since Feliciano would regenerate from it, but it felt strange and almost painful. 

His eyes glazed over slightly and he looked up at the Russian when he was set back down. “i-i….f-fine” he panted weakly before letting his eyes close. Healing wouldn't take long since it was from a small wound but he couldn't stay awake during that much healing so his body forced him to sleep again. 

Ivan waits beside him for Feliciano to regenerate. He sighs softly and lays next to him, holding the Italian close. He hadn't meant to take so much from him. 

Feliciano woke up about an hour later, regenerated enough to open his eyes. He turned slightly towards Ivan. “a-are you okay, sir?” he asked softly.

Ivan nods. He looks down at him. “I was scared.” He mumbles and kisses Feliciano softly. “Let's go.” He stands up and pulls Feliciano to his feet as well. “I have a few places to go and I want you to go with me.” 

Feliciano sat up and stumbled a bit as he stood. He relaxed and nodded. “okay, sir” he said softly. “where do we have to go?” he asked gently. 

Ivan gently hands him his scarf. “Get into clothes that don't have blood on them. We're going to a show and then out to a diner for you to get something to eat, and then we're going to a park. When the sun comes up, we’re coming home.” 

Feliciano nodded slightly. He went into the bathroom quickly, cleaning himself up a bit and putting on new clothes. He fixed up his scarf and returned to Ivan’s side. “i'm ready” he said softly.

Ivan smiles and leads him outside. He sits in one side of his limo and sprawls on the seat. He waits for Feliciano to get in and sit as well before giving his driver the address. 

Feliciano followed him out and climbed into the limo, shifting slightly once inside and leaning his head back. He closed his eyes slightly, giving his body time to adjust a little more. 

Ivan gives the address to his driver and looks at Feliciano. He smirks softly. “You are very pretty in the moonlight.” He whispers gently. 

Feliciano blushed deeply and looked down slightly, biting his bottom lip slightly. He shook his head and looked out the window.

Ivan smirks softly. “But you are, my dear Italian.” He sits up and cups one of his cheeks. “I do so wish I could turn you.” He purrs gently and kisses his cheek. 

Feliciano blushed deeply and looked at him. “but...if you turned me you'd have to hurt humans again and then I would too” he said shakily. He didn't want Ivan to kill humans. Not when he was here and willing to give up blood.

“I know. That's why my statement was preceded by an ‘I wish’.” He whispers softly and touches Feliciano’s cheek. “No matter. You're immortal either way.” He smirks gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano nodded slightly, leaning into him slightly. “yes sir” he said softly. He looked down slightly, blushing deeply. 

Ivan strokes his cheek softly and pulls him close. He looks out the window and sighs softly. “I do miss the sunlight.” He whispers longingly. 

Feliciano looked at Ivan and leaned into him slightly. “I wish I could help, sir” he said softly. To be honest he missed being outside in the day. He didn't mind sleep. He just liked being outside in the light. He couldn't see right at night and he was afraid. But he let it go because he knew things could be much worse. 

“You do?” He says softly and smiles, shaking his head. “Perhaps one day.” He mumbles and looks out the window. That would be a day if he decided he didn't want to live anymore. Ivan holds Feliciano close to him, protectively. 

Feliciano nuzzled gently into him and nodded. He wondered if there was someway for Ivan to see it without being hurt. He wanted Ivan to be happy. It was safer for him but Ivan wasn't all that bad. So he wanted him to be happy.

Ivan sighs gently and looks down at him. “Perhaps we should get some sunflowers. It would definitely brighten it up in our house.” He says softly, stroking his hair with big, fat fingers. 

Feliciano nodded slightly. “that would be nice. They are bright” he said softly. He leaned gently into his touch. “if you'd like that” he said softly.

Ivan nods. “I plan on sending for sunflowers now.” He says. “If you promise to come back, I’ll let you go get them.” 

Feliciano looked up at him and smiled softly. “Really? I will i promise!” he said softly, nuzzling into Ivan again. He smiled softly. 

Ivan pets his hair. “Then tomorrow, around noon, you'll head out to get the flowers.” He says and looks up when the car stops. “We are here.” He gets out. 

Feliciano smiled and nodded. He got out and followed Ivan inside, humming softly. He was happy Ivan was letting him go out.

Ivan gets out and holds Feliciano’s hand gently, taking him inside then buying their tickets. He leads Feliciano to their seat in the area, smiling. 

Feliciano smiled and held his hand. He sat down in their seats and nuzzled into Ivan slightly, looking at the stage.

Ivan looks at Feliciano at smiles. He kisses his cheek softly and pulls him close, watching the stage. 

Feliciano blushed softly and nuzzled into him as he watched the show.

Ivan puts his arm around Feliciano and hugs him close. He smiles softly and looks up at the show. The Russian sighs. “The French ballet is never as good as the Russian ballet.” He says quietly. 

Feliciano nodded slightly. “The Russian ballet does seem kind of nice” he said softly. “You talk about it alot. I’ve never seen it though” he said gently, leaning into him. 

Ivan nods. “I will have to be taking you to Russia to see it.” He says softly and kisses his cheek again, looking at the stage again. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled, blushing deeply. “That sounds fun” he said softly. “I would love that” he nuzzled into him and watched the show.

Ivan nods. “I will then.” He watches the show as well. He rubs the Italian’s side gently, trying very hard not to squeeze the Italian. He sighs gently. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled at him. He watched the show silently, sighing gently. He smiled at the stage. 

Ivan smiles softly and kisses his cheek. He stands up at intermission. “Are you requiring drinks or snacks?” He asks gently. 

Feliciano nodded. “can we get some snacks?” he asked, smiling and looking up at him. 

Ivan nods and stands up. He leads Feliciano out to where they're selling snacks. “Choose whatever you want. Money isn't a problem.” He ruffles the Italian’s hair gently and hugs him to his side. 

Feliciano nodded and looked over the snacks, leaning into him. “that looks good” he said gently, pointing out a bag of candies. 

Ivan nods and buys that one for Feliciano. He gives him the bag of candies and smiles softly. 

Feliciano thanked him softly, holding the bag and opening it. He held out one of the candies for him and smiled softly. 

Ivan politely takes it and eats it. “Thank you.” He smiles softly and leads Feliciano back to their seats gently, holding an arm around his waist. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. He put a candy in his mouth and leaned into him, sitting down and smiling softly.

Ivan smirks at him and kisses his cheek again, holding him close. He nuzzles into him and looks at the stage, waiting for it to start again. 

Feliciano leaned into him and blushed, smiling and watching the stage. He swayed slightly. He smiled as he watched the show

Ivan holds him close and nuzzles into him softly. He watches the show and stands up when it’s over, leading Feliciano to the exit. “What place would you want to eat at?” He asks gently. He leads him back to the car. 

Feliciano followed him out, leaning into him. He thought for a moment about restaurants in the area. He told Ivan some of the good ones that didn't have terrible prices. “any of them work fine. Whichever” he added.

Ivan nods and tells the diver to go to one of the ones Feliciano mentioned. Ivan sits on a seat and looks at Feliciano, violet eyes unblinking. He barely notices he's staring. 

Feliciano leaned back and looked out the window, kicking his feet excitedly. He was happy Ivan was kind to him at least. It was still kind of scary to belong to a vampire but he didn't mind

Ivan snaps out of it and turns to look out the window as well. The driver parks outside the restaurant and Ivan leads Feliciano inside and gets them a table. He doesn't order anything when asked. 

Feliciano ordered something small, thanking the waiter softly and smiling at Ivan. He shifted slightly. 

Ivan smiles back at him and ruffles his hair gently. He leans back in the chair and looks around the small restaurant. He sighs. 

Feliciano giggled softly. He thanked the waiter when his food was brought to him and started to eat. 

Ivan stares at Feliciano again. He loves the soft curve of his face and the scars he knows are buried beneath his scarf. He wants him again, but he knows he shouldn't eat that much since he'll get sick. 

Feliciano smiled gently and ate his food, not noticing that Ivan was staring, not that he really cared. 

Ivan sighs gently and continues to watch his face. He smirks a bit. “You're so gorgeous.” He mumbles and continues to watch his every movement. 

Feliciano blushed and giggled softly. He finished eating and looked up at him, smiling softly. 

Ivan continues to watch him. “Do you want anything else?” He asks gently, staring into his eyes. He smiles at him. 

Feliciano shook his head. “I’m fine, thank you” he smiled softly, still blushing slightly. 

“Do you want dessert?” He asks gently. “Or are you ready to walk in the park?” He asks gently, pulling out money to pay for Feliciano’s food. He looks at Feliciano 

Feliciano shook his head. “let's head to the park” he smiled softly. “they have desserts at stand there for cheaper” he smiled softly, standing up. 

Ivan nods and pays for Feliciano’s food, holding his hand out for the Italian. He doesn't think the stand will be there this late at night, but he doesn't say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano smiled softly and followed him, holding his hand gently. He knew they would or he wouldn't say anything. This park has lots of late night events so they have stands up fairly late. 

Ivan walks down to the park, since it's not that far away. He looks up at the stars. “It is nice tonight.” He says, holding onto Feliciano’s hand gently as he does. He kisses his cheek softly. 

Feliciano leaned into him gently. He smiled softly. “it really is” The Italian agreed and blushed softly. He pulled Ivan to the dessert stand and pointed out the nice desserts. 

Ivan nods. “Do you want any of them?” He asks gently, looking over at Feliciano. Feeding his food fatty sweets wouldn't be a good idea to other vampires, but Ivan honestly doesn't care. 

Feliciano thought for a moment. He nodded. “snow cone?” he asked gently, looking up at Ivan and smiling softly.

Ivan nods and tells the man, paying for it. He hands the snow cone to Feliciano and smiles gently at him, hugging him close and leading him through the park. 

Feliciano thanked him and started to eat it, leaning into him and staying close, smiling as he ate the snowcone. 

Ivan smirks softly and looks up at the sky. He looks around. Halloween is quickly approaching, and normally he'd use that to get easy blood, but he won't have to this year. 

Feliciano smiled softly. He was curious to know what would happen during Halloween. He usually went out. But he doubted it would be the same this year. 

Ivan would let him go out if he knew he could trust him to come back home. He pulls Feliciano close to him and smiles down at the Italian. 

Feliciano smiled softly at Ivan and nuzzled into him gently. He finished off his snow cone and threw the paper away. 

Ivan gently picks him up and carries him through the park, kissing his cheek softly. He smirks softly at anyone who looks at them, moving Feliciano to be sitting on his shoulders. 

Feliciano giggled softly and put his hands on Ivan’s head. He looked down at him then up slightly, mesmerized by the stars. 

Ivan holds onto his legs gently and walks around with him like that, careful to go around trees. Most people are looking at them in confusion, wondering why such an old kid is being carried like that. 

Feliciano giggled softly and smiled around them. He figured they were getting stared at but he didn’t mind. It didn’t matter to him if they thought strangely of him. People did anyways since he was a country. 

Ivan smiles brightly and rubs his thighs gently. He smiles happily and continues to head around the park with him. “We need to be leaving soon.” He says gently. 

Feliciano nodded and looked down at him. “okay. Then we should” he giggled softly and leaned down to put his chin on Ivan’s head.

Ivan smiles brightly and carries him back to the limo. He gently lowers Feliciano back to the ground. “You'll be needing sleep if you'll be walking all the way to the flower shop tomorrow.” 

Feliciano giggled softly and nodded. “Si.” he tilted his head slightly. “it's not that far is it?’ he asked, getting into the limo. 

Ivan shakes his head. “It's not terrible.” He responds. “About a mile.” He says gently and smiles. “I'll send an escort to lead you to the right place, okay?” 

Feliciano nodded and smiled softly. “okay cool. That helps so I won't get lost” he giggled softly. 

Ivan kisses his temple and nods. He smiles gently and hugs him tightly. “Do you miss people?” He asks softly, suddenly. 

Feliciano nodded. “kinda. But its not that bad since we still go outside.” he hugged back. “why?” 

“Нет. You misunderstand.” Ivan says. “Are there people from your life that you are missing?” He asks gently and kisses his cheek down to his neck. 

Feliciano shook his head. “no i understood that. I mean, I miss a lot of people but since we go out a lot I distract myself” he explained.

Ivan nods and looks at Feliciano. “Who do you miss? I'm sure I can arrange for you to meet with them.” He says gently. “As long as you come back.” 

Feliciano looked up at him. “wait really?” he asked softly. “I’d like that a lot just my family and my best friend and his brother” he whispered. “I could make up an excuse and come back” he assured. 

Ivan nods. “They will be coming to my house or a restaurant but I want to be there.” He says and nods. “I want to meet them.” The Russian looks at him. “What are their names?” 

Feliciano’s heart dropped slightly. “you...want to meet them?” he paused. “oh um. Okay...well...there’s Lovino and Sebastian and Romulus...and Ludwig and Gilbert” he looked down slightly. “it might be too much. It's a lot of people are you sure you can handle it?’ 

“I will be fine. I will be sure to not hurt any of them in anyway.” Ivan assures him. “I will be needing last names.” He says gently and kisses his forehead. “Or you can call them and tell them. Any restaurant is okay with me.” 

Feliciano looked down slightly. “you won't tell them right? Especially not Lovino and Ludwig. You shouldn’t tell them what's actually happening they’ll start freaking out.” he said, more than clearly worried about them. “i can call”


	4. Chapter 4

“I won't tell them.” The Russian nods. He kisses Feliciano’s forehead and nods. “I just want to meet those important to you.” He says gently. 

Feliciano relaxed and nodded. “okay. Alright. I'll invite them to a restaurant then. To be safer” he said shakily. “as long as that is alright. Unless you'd prefer them to come here.” 

“A restaurant is alright. Tell me where you'd like to go and I'll reserve space for us.” He smiles at Feliciano. “Money is not a problem, so literally anywhere is okay. I'll pay for the meal as well.” 

Feliciano smiled slightly. “thank you, Ivan” he said softly. “Thank you.” he tells him a nice restaurant and then asks to borrow his phone so he can call his family and invite them to come before realizing how late it was...or early at this point. “I’ll have to call later” he explained. 

Ivan nods. He gets one of his employees and tells them to take Feliciano to the flower shop the next day around noon. He kisses Feliciano goodnight and goes upstairs to go to sleep. He makes note to call the restaurant the next day. 

Feliciano curled up and fell asleep in his bed, nuzzling into the bed and yawning. He was woken in the morning and got ready to go outside. He stretched and yawned. 

Ivan is still asleep at this point. The employee smiles tiredly at Feliciano, since they're all used to working at night. “Come on.” He says gently, leading Feliciano outside. “It's a nice day today.” He observes, looking around. 

Feliciano nodded and followed him. “si it is very nice” he yawned. “i haven't seen the sun like this in awhile” he said softly, wiping his eyes and looking at the man. 

The man nods at him and smiles. “I quite enjoy the sunlight.” He says gently and looks up at the sky. He smiles a bit and takes him to the flower shop. “I have the money to get the sunflowers. Ivan wants all the curtains closed when we get home so he can decorate with them.” 

Feliciano nodded and looked around at the flowers, smiling at the smell. “It’s wonderful in here” he said softly, picking up a few flowers and smelling them before turning to him again. “Ivan ordered them right? So they should be ready?” 

“No he didn't. It was too late last night.” Toris says and finds a few bouquets of sunflowers. He takes them to pay for them. “Are there any flowers you want?” He asks gently. 

Feliciano nodded and looked around. “I like flowers but I wasn't told I could get any. I don't want to upset Ivan” he said gently. 

“I was told you could get a couple if you liked them.” He assures Feliciano and smiles gently. Toris looks over Feliciano before looking at the cashier and telling him he'd wait a few moments for Feliciano. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. “okay. Hold on.” he picked up a small bouquet of bluebells and smiled brightly. He brought them back over to Toris and smiled at him. 

Toris smiles and pays for all of the flowers. He picks up the sunflowers gently and starts to walk out with them. He sighs and rubs his face a bit, pale from being inside for so many years. 

Feliciano smiled and followed him. “do you need me to carry anything? Or do anything? Oh and do you have a phone?” he asked softly. 

“I do not have a phone.” Toris says gently and smiles at him. “We use the house phones. Have you decided on a meeting place?” He asks gently and looks at Feliciano. 

Feliciano nodded. “there is a little restaurant over there that serves food my family should like, that Ivan would enjoy as well. But I am honestly worried about it” he said softly.

Toris looks at him. “Don't be. I'm a human and he never bit me once.” He promises Feliciano. “He won't hurt your family.” He smiles gently. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. “thank you” he said softly. He was glad that someone was able to assure him other than Ivan. He trusted the Russian but he was still worried. 

Toris opens the house and walks in then closes the door behind Feliciano. He closes all the curtains in the house and turns on all the lights for the servants. Ivan comes downstairs. “The sunflowers?” He asks and sees them in Toris’ hands. He smiles and takes them gently, starting to decorate the house with them. “Feliciano call your family and give me the name of the restaurant so I can make a reservation.” 

Feliciano nodded and went to one of the house phones he dialed his grandfather's number and waited for him to pick up. He was worried about what he would say, or how he would react. He wrote down the name of the restaurant for Ivan. 

Ivan takes it from him and calls off his cell phone. He schedules it for 8 that night. He comes over and tells Feliciano to tell his family 8 at night for the dinner that night. 

Feliciano nodded. When his grandfather picked up, his breath hitched but he relaxed. “nonno I want you to meet someone.” he said softly. He told him where and when. “I’ll explain things a bit later”

“Feli?” He asks. “Okay.” Roma sounds confused. “Do you want Lovino and Sebastian to come as well?” He asks gently. He had been worried about Feliciano but hearing he's okay makes him feel better. 

Feliciano breathed out and nodded. “yes please. Everyone” he said softly. “Thank you” 

“Everyone?” He asks softly. “Where again?” Roma asks softly. He isn't that great at remembering much anymore in his old age. 

Feliciano nodded. “you, Lovino, Sebastian, Ludwig, and Gilbert” he said softly. He repeated the restaurant name and the time for him. 

Roma nods a bit and writes it down. “I'll see you in a few hours.” He says quietly. “I love you so much.” He whispers and holds the phone tightly. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. “i love you so much too. I'll see you soon” he whispered before hanging up. 

Ivan comes up behind him and hugs him gently. “I will feed now? So you have time to rest before seeing your family?” He asks softly and nuzzles against his neck gently. 

Feliciano looked up at him and nodded. “si go ahead” he whispered softly, stretching his neck slightly so he could get to it. “now is the safest time to” 

Ivan sinks his teeth into his neck and holds him close so he doesn't collapse when he does. He drinks what he needs but not more. He licks over the spot to help it heal and apologizes, moving him to his bed. 

Feliciano gasped softly and squeezed his eyes shut. He held onto him weekly and nuzzled into him. He curled up on the bed and started to pass out. 

Ivan sits next to him and strokes his hair. He sighs gently and licks his lips, kissing his cheek. He wants Feliciano. “I want you to be mine, and not just as my source of feeding.” He mumbles and leaves the room. 

Feliciano woke up when he had regenerated. He yawned and stretched slightly. He shifted and rubbed his eyes and started to stand up. 

Ivan finds him. “Get showered and dressed, sunflower.” He says gently and smiles at him. He ruffles Feliciano’s hair. “2 more hours.” 

Feliciano nodded. He went into the bathroom to shower and looked at his neck in the mirror. He sighed gently and got in the shower. 

Ivan gets dressed in semi formal clothes before waiting for Feliciano by the door, stiff. He looks at Toris and asks him if he looks okay, wanting to make a good impression on Feliciano’s family. 

Feliciano got dressed and made sure all the scars were covered. He shifted shakily and adjusted himself in the mirror them came down. 

Toris nodded. “yes sir, of course” he said shakily. 

Ivan smiles. He hugs Feliciano close to him and kisses his cheek. “We are heading out very soon.” He says gently and adjusts his scarf softly. 

Feliciano nodded and blushed softly. He smiled “okay, Ivan. Thank you” he said softly. 

Ivan ruffles his hair. “You are very cute.” He whispers. “I hope your family likes me.” He mumbles and walks off to nervously adjust the sunflowers around the house. 

Feliciano blushed and giggled. “they will” he smiled. He waited patiently for Ivan. He was excited. But terrified as well.

Ivan stops pacing nervously and takes Feliciano out to the limo after sunset. He gives the driver the name of the restaurant and holds Feliciano’s hand on the way there, scared.


	5. Chapter 5

Feliciano leaned on him slightly to hold his hand as well. “are you okay? You really don't have to be nervous. They’re great people. And they won't know.” 

He sighed gently then suddenly perked up again. “oh and let me handle what to tell them about why i have been gone. I know what to say”

Ivan nods when he's told that and holds Feliciano a little closer. “I'm okay. I'm just worried that Feliciano’s family won't like me. I like you and I want your family to be liking me.” He whispers and buries his face against his hair. 

Feliciano sighed gently and leaned into him. “they'll like you. After I explain what is going on” he said gently. “at first they may be a little confused.” 

Ivan nods. “That makes sense.” He whispers. “But I don't think they will be liking me.” He looks at him with a light blush. “What if they don't think I'm nice?” 

Feliciano nodded. “they will. I promise. I mean Ludwig will act like he doesn't but he does that with everyone. He actually just doesn't know how to show his feelings.” 

Ivan looks at Feliciano. He smiles shyly and looks down, holding the Italian closer to him. He nuzzles against him. “Then I am fine.” He whispers. When they get to the restaurant he gets their table and waits. Feliciano’s family shows up and Gilbert dashes over to hug the Italian. “I missed you!” He says and looks at him. 

Feliciano gasped when he felt Gilbert hugging him. He nuzzled into him and smiled. “I missed you too” he said softly. He looked over the albino’s shoulder at his family. 

Sebastian was looking at Ivan, confused. He’d never seen someone so tall it was kind of scary. “who’s he?”

Feliciano looked at Ivan and Sebastian. “I’ll explain everything don’t worry” he assured. 

Lovino hugs Feliciano tightly next and Roma hugs them both close. “Feli you need to contact us. You were gone for a week, we were all terrified.” Roma says softly and looks down at his grandson. “I love you.” 

Ludwig clears his throat softly before looking at Feliciano. He gives his best friend a soft hug too before letting go and taking a seat at the table. Gilbert sits beside him. 

Feliciano smiled and hugged them all back. He sat down. “i'm sorry. I was afraid that you wouldn't like me anymore. I ran off after hearing about Venice and I bumped into Ivan. I've been staying with him. I didn't know if I could tell you all..but we’ve kind of been dating.” He whispered. “i was scared.” 

Gilbert looks at him then at Ivan. His eyes narrow. “You're dating my little Feli? If you hurt him I will impale you.” The albino threatens. Ivan gets stiff and looks at him, saddened. He looks at Feliciano, trying to gauge if that was a bad reaction. Ludwig sits a bit straighter. 

“Hello. It is nice to meet you. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt and I am glad you are dating Feliciano. He is a very nice person and you are lucky to have him.” Ludwig says. Lovino and Roma don't say anything right away, they just look at Ivan. 

Sebastian had still been staring. “he seems different” he whispered, squinting at him. “is he like us?” he asked. 

Feliciano turned scarlet at Gilbert’s reaction. “That’s really not necessary, Gil. He’s a wonderful person. I love to be around him.” he smiled at Ludwig, still blushing. “really I don't think I'm that great.” he looked at Sebastian next and quickly shook his head. “no no. He’s not. I haven’t quite explained that yet. But he’s immortal so it's okay” he assured. He looked at Ivan. 

Ivan looks at him worriedly. He feels like he's doing poorly since only Ludwig seems to be okay with it. He looks down and plays with the ends of his scarf, shifting softly. Roma finally smiles. 

“Well, if you're happy Feli, then he must be doing a good job of taking care of you.” He says gently and kisses his grandson’s cheek. Lovino huffs and looks at Feliciano, mumbling something about accepting him for Feliciano’s sake. 

Feliciano blushed and nodded. “He is. He lets me rest and we go out for walks in the park all the time.” he giggled and smiled softly. He grabbed Ivan’s hand gently. “I’m going to keep living with him. But. I’ll..talk to you more often this time.” he whispered, looking at Ivan. 

Ivan nods and smiles at him. “Of course. I would be loving for you to come over too.” He says softly and looks at the family. Roma smiles softly and nods. 

“Then I will be visiting.” He decides and nods at them. “If that's alright with you, Feliciano.” 

Feliciano looked at Roma and Ivan. He blushed deeply. “sure. I don’t mind much. As long as that's okay with everyone else.” he smiled. “but Ivan's schedule is a bit backwards. It would be at night most likely.” he explained. He didn't want anyone to be over and accidentally open a window unknowingly. 

Roma nods. “That's okay with me.” He says gently. He opens the menu. “How are we paying?” He asks. Ivan looks at him. “I am to be paying for everyone's meals. Order whatever you would like to eat.” He says and smiles. He opens the menu as well. 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. He looked over the menu and tried to decide what he wanted.   
Sebastian continued to look at him. “where do you work?” he asked, as if it was just a conversation but he was suspicious. 

Ivan looks at Sebastian and smiles. “It is cute you are suspicious.” He says. “I am CEO of big company. You know that huge networking system spread across Europe? I run that. The best part being I don't have to leave my house.” Ivan smiles sweetly. 

Sebastian huffed. “well. I guess that builds up support” he mumbled. 

Feliciano laughed softly. “oh for goodness sakes. I have been gone for a week. And I am all right aren't I? Let's just relax and enjoy dinner without suspicion” 

Ivan continues to smile sweetly at them all, keeping his lips over his fangs. A waitress comes over and asks if there's anything they would like to drink. Ivan gets a water for himself. 

Feliciano got a cherry Italian soda, thanking her. Everyone ordered their drink then started to make small talk, asking Ivan a few questions every now and then. 

Ivan always answers the questions to the best of his abilities. He smiles and sips his water when it arrives, ignoring the fact that his stomach wants to reject the liquid. 

Feliciano sipped his soda and looked at Ivan then his family. He smiled. Ludwig eventually brought up Feliciano’s scarf and mentioned how he never wore one like that before. 

Feliciano paused and shook his head. “Oh.” he looked at the scarf. He was so used to it at this point he never even noticed. “It’s a very common thing in Venice now” he shrugged. It wasn't much of a lie either. People started wearing scarfs a lot in his half of the country. 

Ivan manages to keep a calm expression. He continues to sip his water and starts a conversation with Gilbert. Gilbert is still suspicious but calms down when they get to order food. He gets a hamburger. 

Feliciano ordered his food and so did the rest of the family. He stretched slightly and smiled at Ivan, leaning gently on him. 

After all the food was gone he smiled at his family. “This was nice” he smiled. “I am so glad I got to see all of you again” he smiled. 

Ivan blushes softly and puts an arm around Feliciano, almost unsure. He doesn't want to hurt the Italian on accident with his strength. He just has a steak when it came to eating. 

Roma hugs Feliciano tightly again. “I'll miss you.” He whispers and buries his face in his shoulder. “You're my little boy, how can I let you go?” 

Feliciano hugged Roma back and nuzzled into him. He smiled weakly and kissed his cheek. “Don't worry nonno. You're not letting go. We are still a family and I still love you all so much. I just. Have a bit different of a life than you now. That's all” 

Roma nods and looks down. “About that Feli… Everyone else knows but…. I'm fading. So is Gilbert. We keep flickering in and out.” He whispers and cups his grandson’s cheek. “I'm sorry Feli.” He hugs him tightly again. 

Feliciano paused and hugged back tightly. He whimpered softly and shook his head. “N...No...Not already. You can't fade.” He looked up at Gilbert and whimpered again. “I...I...There has to be something we can do” He whispered. 

Roma sighs softly. Gilbert gives Feliciano a sad smile. “You won't miss me too much, Feli. It'll be okay.” He says softly and hugs him. He kisses Feliciano’s forehead. Ivan watches them and stands up. He pays the bill. 

“We should all go to my house for a drink, да? Then you are getting more time to be spending together.” Ivan says gently and looks at Feliciano. He has an idea. 

Feliciano held onto them and sniffled shakily, turning to Ivan and nodding. He looked at Gilbert. “That’s not true. I already missed you all so much. I can't think of you fading too” he sniffled softly. A few tears had fallen off of his cheeks. He looked at Ivan again and wiped his eyes. “let’s go” he sniffled.


	6. Chapter 6

Ivan nods and smiles. He leads them outside. “Anyone who wants to ride with Feliciano rides in the limo.” He says softly and opens the door for the Italian. Lovino gets in the limo, not trusting Ivan and Feliciano alone. 

Feliciano followed Ivan and looked at Lovino. He sat next to Ivan and leaned into him gently. He would start a conversation but he didn't know what to say. He adjusted his scarf and smiled softly. 

Ivan slides an arm gently around Feliciano and smiles. He looks at Lovino. “You have a wonderful brother.” He says to Lovino then looks down at Feliciano. “And I'm sure that the same could be said about you. I'm sure you have a wonderful family.” 

Feliciano blushed and smiled. “they are pretty great” he smiled and looked at Lovino. “i just wish i could help them stay around forever too” he said gently, looking down again.

Lovino looks at Feliciano and nods. He rubs the back of his neck. “I wish there was something we could do.” He whispers softly and sighs. “It's gonna be okay Feliciano.” He says gently and smiles. 

Ivan looks down at Feliciano and kisses the top of his head. “There is one thing you could do.” He whispers in his ear, quietly so only Feliciano can hear him. 

Feliciano looked at Ivan then at them. He bit his lip slightly. “I...I don't know Ivan...We...could but..I don't know” he whispered softly. 

Ivan kisses his temple. When they get to his house he takes Feliciano to a corner. “Talk to Gilbert and Roma about it. I will only do it if they say it's okay.” He says gently and strokes his hair. Lovino watches them suspiciously. 

Feliciano looked at Ivan and nodded slightly. He looked down nervously. “I’ll take them in to see my room. Keep Lovino, Sebastian and Ludwig distracted though okay?” he asked softly. He looked at Roma and Gilbert. 

Ivan nods. Once the limo parks he keeps Lovino, Sebastian, and Ludwig in the living room by putting on a soccer match. He watches them pay attention immediately and rolls his eyes. 

Feliciano climbed out and pulled Roma and Gilbert into his bedroom. “I have something I need to tell you both. And its important. It is entirely up to you guys but Ivan and I have a way we could save you guys” 

Gilbert watches him. “How?” He asks softly, tilting his head. He looks at him and steps towards Feliciano. “I don't understand… Is he…” He raises an eyebrow. 

Feliciano sighed gently. “he is a vampire” he whispered. He started to take off his scarf. He sighed. “i let him feed off of me, since I can't die, and we really like each other, i think. But he offered to turn you. So you wouldn't die” 

Gilbert stares at him. “I want that.” He says softly. “I can’t leave Ludwig. He’ll let me drink his blood, I’m sure.” He whispers. Roma rubs his chin. “I’ve been alive for a while but… I guess I’ll do it too.” He responds and watches Feliciano. 

Feliciano nodded gently and smiled. “thank you” he whispered. He hugged them both tightly. “I’m so sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to upset Ivan” 

Roma hugs him close. “He’s hurting you.” He whispers as it finally registers. He pulls away. “Are you sure you're okay with this?” He asks shakily, closing his eyes for a moment. “I don't like that you're being hurt.” 

Feliciano nuzzled into him and looked up at him when he pulled away. “i'm fine. It’s so no humans die because of him. I’m alright. And it's only if you want to. If you don't want to, that's okay. I’ll be okay with whatever you decide.” 

Roma nods reluctantly. “I'm still okay with turning. You should go get him.” He says gently and smiles. He turns to Gilbert and chats softly with him. Ivan is upstairs in seconds as he could hear everything. He knocks before entering. 

“You will be wanting to live here after you turn? I have plenty of room, your entire family will be able to move in.” He says gently. 

Feliciano looked at Ivan, tilting his head. “If you want to. I would like that” he said softly, looking at his grandfather and Gilbert again. He hugged Ivan slightly and thanked him. 

Gilbert nods. “I'll move in.” He says softly. Ivan smiles at him and gestures him over. Roma nods. “I will too.” Gilbert walks over to Ivan and tilts his head. Ivan sinks his teeth into his neck and starts to drink. He cuts his own wrist and makes Gilbert drink from him. 

Feliciano smiled when he heard them agree. He didn’t watch Ivan drinking from them, instead turned to Roma and buried his face slightly. “I love you both so much. Thank you so much” he whispered, nuzzling into him. 

Roma holds him close and nods. He doesn't watch either, knowing it will hurt when it’s his turn. He nuzzles into Feliciano’s hair. “I love you so much.” He whispers gently before looking up at the other two. 

Gilbert is curled up on the bed, crying out softly in pain as his body changes. He writhes on the bed, ripping at the blankets. Ivan watches, used to it. He turns to Roma. “Your turn.” He says softly. 

Feliciano rushed over and looked at Gilbert before calming himself. He didn't want to mess anything up. He looked over at Roma again and looked away again as he was bit.

Gilbert goes still for a few moments then looks up at Feliciano. He sits up and stretches before grinning, showing off his new teeth. Roma grips Ivan’s shoulders as he’s drained. Ivan again feeds him his own blood, stomach starting to hurt from the sheer amount he drank this day. He puts Roma on the bed then pulls Gilbert up. 

Feliciano sighed shakily and hugged Gilbert tightly before pulling away. He looked at Ivan then at Roma. He sighed shakily. He knew this would be hard on them. But he cared a lot about them and didn't want to lose them.

Gilbert holds onto him softly but lets go. He heads downstairs and pulls Ludwig away, explaining to him. Ludwig’s eyes widen but he soon gives in and lets Gilbert drink from him. 

Roma curls up tightly on the bed, groaning in pain but not otherwise reacting. He too goes still soon after and looks at Feliciano, eyes darker brown, almost red. He pulls his grandson into a soft hug. 

Feliciano hugged back tightly when Roma sat up. “you can drink from me too. If you need to” he said softly. “as long as you and Ivan don't drink at the same time. I’ll be fine”

Roma shakes his head. “I can't ask you to do that.” He whispers. “I'll ask someone else.” He nuzzles his grandson before getting up to go downstairs. Ivan hugs Feliciano possessively, nuzzling against his cheek. 

Feliciano sighed shakily and nodded. He looked up at Ivan and hugged him tightly. “Thank you so much” he whispered softly. “I’m sorry. This is probably an inconvenience”


	7. Chapter 7

Ivan shakes his head. “It's not an inconvenience if it means you are happy.” He says softly and kisses his lips softly. He looks down at him. “Your family can move in here, if they'd like.” He says softly. 

Feliciano nodded and blushed deeply. He kissed back gently. He nodded again and nuzzled into him gently. 

Ivan kisses him again and holds him close. He pulls away and heads downstairs to see how the fledglings are settling. Gilbert and Ludwig are curled up in a spare bedroom, asleep, and Roma is explaining to his other two grandsons. 

Feliciano blushed and kissed back slightly. He followed Ivan silently. He stayed close to Ivan and looked at his brothers, almost afraid, mostly that Lovino wouldn't appreciate this. 

Lovino just stares at Roma then turns to Feliciano and Ivan. He growls softly. “That fucker is a vampire?” He hisses softly and glares at Ivan. “Fine. I can accept Nonno being one. But what makes you think you get to drink from my little brother?” He stands up quickly. 

Ivan looks at the Italian and raises a pale eyebrow. “Feliciano says it is okay.” He responds and resists the urge to pin Lovino against the wall until he submits. 

Feliciano flinched slightly and scooted to be behind Ivan slightly. He looked up at Lovino and then Ivan. “Fratello. It’s okay really I promise” 

Ivan gently puts his hand on Lovino’s chest to keep him backed up. “Are you becoming aggressive?” He asks the Italian. Lovino growls and shoves his hand off. He looks at Feliciano and sighs softly. 

“Fine… If you are sure.” Lovino whispers and glares up at Ivan. He turns and looks at his grandfather. Roma gives him a saddened look before standing up and hugging him gently. Lovino holds onto him tightly. “You… You can drink from me.” He says softly to his grandfather. 

Feliciano looked down slightly. “I’m sorry” he whispered, hugging Ivan slightly from behind. He didn't want his family to fight with Ivan. But at the same time he understood why they were upset. 

Ivan puts a hand on Feliciano’s arm softly. Roma looks at him. “Are you sure?” He whispers but doesn't ask again when Lovino approves. He's starving. His throat is burning. Roma sinks his teeth into Lovino’s neck and drinks from him, holding him up. He feels terrible. 

Ivan looks at Feliciano. “Would you like to live in my room?” He asks gently. “Or continue in your own room. It does not matter to me.” He tells the other. He tells Toris to escort Lovino and Roma to their separate rooms. 

Feliciano looked up at Ivan and thought. “I would like to sleep with you. As long as that is okay” he said softly. He liked the idea of sleeping next to Ivan. Even if they weren't really together, which he didn't even know at this point. Ivan seemed to like him but he didn’t want to assume and be wrong. 

Ivan nods. He takes Feliciano to his room. “Go ahead and lay down when you want to. I will have your few items moved in here. Tomorrow or the day after you, your brothers, and Ludwig will be taken to your houses to pack up while we sleep.” 

Feliciano nodded and sat on the bed. He sighed softly. “Okay. Thank you” He said softly. He laid back and looked up, sighing weakly. He didn’t know if he should feel guilty. But he did. He felt like he just pushed something onto his family that they didn’t need. 

Ivan nods and kisses his lips softly. He holds Feliciano close to him, smirking softly. “Did you mean it when you said I was your boyfriend?” He asks softly and looks over the Italian’s face gently. 

Feliciano blushed but kissed back gently. He nuzzled into him slightly. “It was kind of an excuse. But...I wouldn’t mind that. I like you a lot” 

Ivan nods. “Then you're my boyfriend now.” He confirms and lays with him, holding him close. He nips Feliciano’s soft flesh softly but doesn't bite to drink. 

Feliciano giggled and smiled. He nuzzled into him, gasping slightly in surprise and blushing. He nuzzled into him again. 

Ivan holds him closer and kisses the top of his head. He closes his eyes and relaxes with him. The Russian starts to drift off to a light sleep. 

Feliciano fell asleep in his arms and curled into him, smiling gently in his sleep and remaining still. 

Ivan holds him protectively all night. The next morning Ludwig is downstairs eating breakfast. He has a single bite mark on his neck, but it's a light scar already. The blond is waiting for Lovino or Feliciano to join him. 

Feliciano woke up hungry in the morning and looked up at Ivan, gently shaking him to wake him up. “I’m hungry” he whispered 

Ivan lets go of him. He huffs softly. “Go eat. Don't forget you are going to go get your stuff later today.” He mutters and closes his eyes again, immediately going back to sleep.

Feliciano nodded and apologized for waking him up. He climbed up and went downstairs, rubbing his eyes and sitting down at the table.

Ludwig looks up at Feliciano. “Guten Morgen.” He says and looks at Toris as he sets a plate in front of Feliciano. “How did you sleep? Gilbert moved around a lot less than usual and it was a little disturbing.” 

Feliciano smiled tiredly. “it was a bit weird since I’m used to sleeping during the day now. But I slept alright” he smiled. “how about you?”

Ludwig nods a bit. “It was fine. Gilbert not moving kept waking me up, though. He barely clung to me.” He whispers and sighs a bit. “It was unnerving.” 

“Wait Gilbert not moving kept you awake?” He giggled softly and smiled softly. “I guess that makes sense since no matter who sleeps with you they move, huh?”

Ludwig nods. “I'm accustomed to people moving when they are in bed with me.” He responds and watches Feliciano. He looks at the scarf then away again. He finishes his coffee. Lovino stumbles in next, sporting two bite marks because Roma had woken up in the middle of the night and fed again. 

Feliciano smiled. He started to prepare coffee for himself and turned when he heard Lovino. “buon giorno fratello”

Lovino looks at him and smiles a bit. He hugs onto his brother and nuzzles into him. “Can you make me some coffee too?” He asks softly, still a bit dizzy because his blood isn't fully regenerated. 

Feliciano hugged back gently and nodded. “of course. Go ahead and sit down” he smiled and started some for Lovino as well. 

Lovino thanks him and flops down across from Ludwig. He looks up when Toris sets food in front of him next. He thanks him then starts to eat quietly. 

Feliciano set coffee down in front of Lovino as well and smiled. He sat down and drank the coffee slowly. 

Lovino thanks Feliciano. He finishes eating and sips his coffee, sighing. “Well… I never imagined this would happen.” He mutters and rubs his temples softly. 

Feliciano shrugged. “I never really thought it would either. It was actually really scary when it happened to me though” he chuckled weakly. 

Lovino nods. “I'm sorry. We were so worried about you. No one knew what happened.” He says gently and reaches out to grab his hand. Ludwig watches them and sighs softly. He pats Feliciano’s shoulder gently. 

Feliciano shook his head. “I should have asked Ivan if I could at least call you. He was very kind even in the beginning. I'm sorry i worried you all so much”


	8. Chapter 8

Lovino looks at Feliciano and smiles sweetly. He nods. “I know.” He says gently and lets go of his hand. “It's okay.” He says gently. 

Feliciano sighed gently. “I love you fratello” he whispered and smiled softly, starting to eat his breakfast again. “We have to go and get our stuff from the house today. Then we will all probably have to get used to a different schedule”

Lovino snorts. “Yeah. And Nonno will probably love the fact that he can go to strip clubs easier, since he has the time.” The Italian jokes quietly and smiles at them both. 

Feliciano giggled softly and smiled. He continued to eat. “I’m sure he’ll have fun with that” he giggled and smiled at his brother.

Lovino nods and leans his head on the table. “I'm exhausted.” He whispers and sighs gently. Toris comes into the room. “I will be taking you to your houses as well as calling some moving vans. You have one day to pack everything.” 

Feliciano looked at Toris and nodded. “Okay, thank you, Toris. We’ll get it done, I’m sure” he assured, smiling gently.

Toris nods. “I will have a few other workers come with us to try to help out.” He says and smiles. Lovino feels dead, he's not sure how he can help out. 

Feliciano nodded. “We shouldn’t need the furniture and such.” He shrugged slightly. “What would we do with it though?” 

“We could sell it.” Lovino says softly. “Or keep it in storage incase we want to move out again.” He says gently. Ludwig nods a bit. “Gilbert will no doubt want to go somewhere else after a while.” 

Feliciano nodded. “storage will probably be safest then. We can rent out a storage area and drop it off on the way home” he said gently, smiling at Ludwig 

Ludwig nods at him and gives a small smile. They are led out to two cars and then separated. Lovino and Feliciano are taken to their home and Ludwig is taken to his own. 

Feliciano rubbed his eyes and looked out the window once in the car. “Are you guys upset with me at all?” He asked, looking at his brother.

Lovino shakes his head tiredly. “We would have lost Nonno. I'm only upset because you didn't contact us for a week. It's not your fault you got taken.” 

Feliciano nodded slightly. “yeah. But it’s my fault I didn't contact you” he whispered. He rubbed his eyes slightly. 

Lovino looks at him then shrugs. “It's okay fratello.” He responds and pulls him into a headlock. He gives his brother a noogie on the top of his head before letting go. Lovino smiles tiredly and leans on him, watching the city passing outside the window. 

Feliciano huffed and giggled softly. He hugged Lovino tightly and looked out the window as well, smiling softly. 

Lovino hugs back softly and smiles a bit. He watches out the window, wondering how different it will be to be up all night. He is very tired already. 

Feliciano looked out the window. He expected it to be hard for them to adjust. He sighed gently and smiled. 

Lovino drifts off on his shoulder on the way to their house. He jerks awake when the car stops, getting out and sighing gently. 

Feliciano got out as well, wanting to get started quickly so they could get everything they needed.

Lovino packs his clothes quickly. He takes them to the moving truck. The Italian is exhausted, making sure not to pick up anything he could drop and break. 

Feliciano went to pack a bit. He wasn't completely worried since he had a lot of new stuff at Ivan's house. But there was a lot at home he wanted too

Lovino looks at Feliciano. “Should we just leave all the furniture? Or should we put everything in the truck, then go to a storage area and move it into it today?” He asks softly, not knowing that Ivan said this was their only chance at coming here. 

Feliciano shook his head. “We have to finish today. We aren’t going to be able to come back so we need to put everything in the truck while we can”

Lovino nods and huffs softly. He moves stuff into the truck and sighs, flopping into the car in exhaustion. Toris calls Ludwig’s driver and arranges to meet them at a local storage place for the furniture. 

Feliciano helped move as much as they could into the truck so they could get it to storage. He wasn't sure what would happen to the stuff they left so he was trying to get as much as possible. 

Once the two Italians are done Toris gets them to the storage area. He lets Ivan know where they are and that Feliciano and Lovino left some stuff behind. The movers get the furniture and anything else Feliciano and Lovino want in storage into the storage. 

Feliciano helped out as much as he could. Once everything was in he got in the car again. “is that all? Or do we need to do anything else?” 

Lovino shrugs. “I dunno. I'm tired.” He whines and buries his face in Feliciano’s shoulder. He clings to his brother and closes his eyes, using him as a pillow as he drifts off again. 

Feliciano nodded and held onto him carefully. He looked out the carriage window. “I guess we should head home then” He smiled softly and rubbed his brother’s back while he slept. 

Lovino stays asleep during the drive. Toris and another worker carry him into the house and lay him in an open bed. They then help Feliciano unpack the truck. “You should get some rest soon.” Toris tells Feliciano gently. 

Feliciano nodded. “I will go lay down now. I’ll be fine, don’t worry” He assured, smiling brightly. He knew would need to rest. He went into the bedroom and curled up. 

Ivan hugs him possessively when he feels him and nuzzles close. “How did it go? Are you having everything?” He asks gently and strokes Feliciano’s hair gently. 

Feliciano nodded a bit and smiled tiredly. “I think so” He whispered and nuzzled into him. “It went well. There’s only small things in the house still.”

Ivan nods and nuzzles closer to his neck, nose pressed against his vein. “Are you fed enough, will you be okay to go to sleep?” He asks, already starting to drift off once more. 

Feliciano nodded. He nuzzled into Ivan. “tired” he whispered, curling into him and starting to fall asleep as well. 

Ivan wakes him up that night. He gently shakes him and looks down at him. “I need…” He whimpers, throat tight. “I need to feed. After we can go on another date.” He whispers softly. “Like the other night. Whatever you want to do.” 

Feliciano nodded and sat up. “okay” he prepared himself and nodded to let Ivan know he was ready, tilting his head to allow him to get to his neck

Ivan grips him tightly and sinks his teeth into Feliciano’s neck. He pulls away when he's drunk his fill, careful to stop before he kills Feliciano. He pulls away and lays Feliciano down gently. 

Feliciano relaxed after the initial shock and gripped at Ivan a bit. He relaxed when Ivan pulled away and curled up in the bed. He laid his head back and nuzzled into the sheets, passing out. 

Ivan kisses his forehead softly and tucks him into the blankets. He sets out clean clothes for Feliciano and gently cleans his neck. He bandages it so he won't continue to drip blood and walks away to clean himself up. 

Feliciano didn't take long to heal, since he body was starting to get used to it. He sat up when he was healed and rubbed his neck a bit. He crawled out of the bed and rubbed his eyes, going down stairs.

Ivan smiles at Feliciano and ruffles his hair. “Where would you like to have dinner?” He asks gently and hugs his Italian close. He kisses Feliciano’s forehead lightly and smirks gently. 

Feliciano smiled and nuzzled into him. “hmm. Anywhere is fine with me.” he smiled and thought. “i want to try Russian food from a restaurant. I've had yours but I want to try it from somewhere else too” he smiled. 

Ivan nods and kisses him deeply. “Okay. Let's go find one.” He shouts for his driver before heading out to the limo. He climbs into the back seat and smirks at the Italian softly. “You're so beautiful. I'm happy I am your boyfriend.” He purrs. 

Feliciano smiled and blushed. He leaned on him gently. “I’m happy I am your boyfriend too” he smiled and kissed his cheek gently. 

Ivan kisses his mouth softly. He gently cups the back of Feliciano’s head and slides his tongue along his lower lip. “You're so cute.” He purrs after pulling away, tracing Feliciano’s lower lip with his thumb. 

Feliciano leaned into his touch and kissed back deeply, opening his mouth for him. He pouted when he pulled away and blushed gently, leaning into him. “I love you”

Ivan looks over his face. “This quickly?” He asks in surprise. He kisses him deeply again, taking his mouth over this time, cupping the back of his head. “I love you too…” He whispers, leaning their foreheads together. 

Feliciano blushed and nodded. He kissed back deeply and put his arms around his neck. He leaned his head on Ivan as well.


End file.
